mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda the Priestess
Personality Zelda is usually a super happy, go lucky, outgoing and caring girl. She was raised so by the woman who adopted her. She enjoys company and thrives off the attention and support of others, though she's capable of mood swings. Though easy to tip back they often go in order of annyoed, pissed off, sad, then back to happy. She enjoys helping others and cooking (Though don't eat her food if you're a vampire because garlic). She smiles at the happiness of others!. She is strange though, a bit weird, she often sleeps on tables, blurts out random things and can say things in a serious yet sweet tone while remaining sarcastic. But generally she's easy to become friends with if you don't question her too much, just a bunch of flowers and someone is her friend for life. History Early life. Zelda has no clue where she was born, she was born to two succubus is all she knows. She was left at an orphanage in Iswich at the age of three days. She doesn't know why, she believes her parents knew she wouldn't make a great evil demon so they abandoned her, she grew up to believe in a few things, the kindness of others, bringing happiness to others, and being mentally strong and prepared. She spent 12 years in that orphanage before being adopted. In that time she was taught the basics of illusion magic. Early teens. In her early teens, 13-15, Zelda spent much of her life wandering, the woman who adopted her died, murdered, so she stuck to wandering, she gathered money, bought books and tomes as well as finding people who could teach her about illusion magic. She always thought with illusion she could protect herself with out harming others and maybe use it to help weave a smile onto someones face, this didn't last too long, when she was about 16 and 3 months she found a small group of mages who she studied with, at the age of 17 and 2 months she set off, in all her wandering she never visited any cities. Earnwold Earnwold is one of two cities she visited, the other obviously being Iswich. About 15 minutes into entering she was dragged up to the temple physically by a certain someone. She spent 4 days as a worker at the temple before requesting to become a priestess, she became a priestess to the Goddess of the value she carried with her her entire life, Casser, the goddess of strength. She would have preferred Hope but oh well. She is often in the temple, sometimes she leaves the city, she's often out and about on hot days. She can either be found in the temple, the markets or scanning the streets for people to help. Abilities and Skills. Magic Zelda is a master at illusion magic, Completely immune and very powerful at casting, thanks to her entire life dedicated to studying such magic. She likes to use this in a non threatening way, often to protect herself or help someone cope with pain. She is a novice at white magic, she can heal medium cuts and bruises and over the period of a week or so heal broken bones to a degree. Apart from that she can cast a few little spells to entertain people, she can also heat up water. Though she often stuffs up. Every day skills. Zelda is a good cook, not a pro but she knows how, too obsessed with garlic, she makes beds pretty perfectly. Apart from that she can help deal with little things people need, being a quick learner on a regular day. Random talents. Zelda is amazing juggler, she often juggles knives, she has a great singing voice and can hold her breath for nearly 10 minutes. Though she has stage fright and wont perform these in front of others, this often startles her and causes her to panic. Category:People Category:Religious Character Category:Supernatural Character